


Ad Patres

by malurette



Category: Blake & Mortimer
Genre: Gen, Mad Scientists, One Shot, Revenge, Sabotage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour se venger de son meilleur ennemi, le professeur Miloch Georgevitch a mis tout son coeur dans son chef-d'oeuvre ultime : le Chronoscaphe. "Bon voyage, Philip Mortimer, bon voyage !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Patres

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Ad patres_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Blake  & Mortimer, _Le piège diabolique_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Miloch Georgevitch, Philip Mortimer   
> **Rating :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Edgar Jacobs, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** initialement, "fauteuil" et "voyage" pour 31_jours (18 avril '09, mais pas posté là faute de temps) ;  
>  « un long voyage » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : ben, avoir lu _Le piège diabolique_ \- on peut se passer de _SOS Météores_ , ceci dit.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

L’échec de sa soi-disant brillante « opération Météores » a coûté la vie au Professeur Miloch Georgevitch, que d’aucuns qualifiaient déjà de savant fou à ce moment. Ce que le grand public ignore, c’est qu’il a survécu quelques mois à la destruction de sa base, et que son esprit a été sans doute atteint plus encore que son corps.

Mettons de côté l’empoisonnement par les radiations réduisant peu à peu sa santé physique, le coup porté à son orgueil a beaucoup joué sur sa déchéance. Quel homme sain d’esprit consacrerait tout son génie et le peu de temps qu’il lui reste à se venger artistiquement d’un ennemi juré ?

C’est pourtant ce qu’a fait Miloch.

Le chronoscaphe allie merveille scientifique sur sa conception et chef d’œuvre technique sur sa réalisation. Il s’agit de mettre Mortimer en confiance pour qu’il ose s’y asseoir :  
un bizarre équivalent d’une chaise électrique déguisée en fauteuil de salon confortable en soi et piquant sa curiosité scientifique...  
Partant de là, il aurait pu se contenter d’une fausse machine avec seulement une vraie bombe dedans. Si le but était d’envoyer son vieil ennemi Philip Mortimer auprès de ses ancêtres _au sens figuré_ pourquoi s’acharner à lui offrir le voyage au sens propre, un voyage si loin dans le passé ou dans le futur sans aucun espoir de retour et de savoir où et quand, au final, il allait l’expédier ?

Parce qu’il voulait avant tout sa reconnaissance. Parce que son loyal ennemi, il l’admirait et le jalousait. Parce qu’à défaut d’avoir le monde à sa botte en anéantissant tous ses opposants et de conquérir son respect en étant le plus formidable inventeur de tout les temps, se contenter de forcer l’admiration d’un seul homme soigneusement choisi avant de le pulvériser suffirait peut-être à sa vengeance.  
Il a mélangé les deux et renoncé à la gloire de la postérité. Peut-être pour le mieux finalement...

 

Quand son chef-d’œuvre est au point, au tout dernier moment, alors qu’il s’apprête à le saboter pour parfaire son projet – quelle ironie ! - la tentation a pris Miloch de s’asseoir lui-même dans cet engin infernal et d’aller visiter le futur proche, à quelques semaines de là, pour voir comment réagirait Mortimer à l’annonce de sa mort et à la découverte de sa dernière œuvre.

Puisque le temps lui est compté, mais qu’il a devant lui de quoi se jouer du temps à attendre encore...

...et finalement trop craintif, il ne peut s’y résoudre. Son plan est parfait, il le sait : pourquoi le gâcher en allant voir ce qu’il peut parfaitement imaginer lui-même ?

Parce que, il ne peut vraiment se l’avouer : il reste une chance infime qu’à voir Mortimer vivant, et son magnifique chronoscaphe sur le point d’être détruit, il se prenne à hésiter et vouloir sauver l’un ou l’autre ou les deux. Et il refuse l’idée de changer d’avis maintenant.

Il a recréé là le Fauteuil de l’Oubli en mieux ! À lui de ne pas être victime de sa propre machine infernale et avoir confiance en sa propre œuvre. Puisqu’il s’apprête à plonger lui-même dans l’au-delà, peu importent quels détours Mortimer empruntera, il l’y rejoindra bien assez tôt.


End file.
